Silence of the years
by Goddess
Summary: A Heero and Relena love story with a few little surprises. Love, danger, angst and Pure fluff! Read and Reveiw!


Silence of the years

  
  


By Goddess

  
  


  
  


Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft sat at the end of a long conference table, desperately trying to stifle the yawn that threatened to reveal her true boredom. A smile came across her lips as she realized that today was her birthday and she was sitting in the same place that she has been sitting on her birthday for the past four years. Finally, she heard the other members of peace council clap and stand up as the speaker finished his tediously long speech. She snapped to attention and stood up to clap with the others. Relena sighed with relief as she picked up her bag to leave, a young handsome man placed his hand oh her shoulder before she could make a quick escape. Relena turned around to look at her captor but turned around to find a really beautiful man. He was at least 6'5, with a large muscular body. His waist length silken black hair caught her eye, but not nearly as much as his deep violet eyes. "Relena, will you be attending the party tonight?" He asked her with hope in his deep voice. Relena looked up at him admiringly, then looked down "Oh no, but thank you anyway ,Meridian. I have been neglecting my son a bit. I promised him three weeks ago I would take him to the zoo here." Meridian looked at Relena, disappointment written in his face. Relena touched his hand softly, "Please come with us. We would love company." but silently she was kicking herself for even asking him but she couldn't stand to see the disappointment in his eyes. Meridian smiled back at her, then offered her his arm. 

  
  


"Ms. Relena, your back." Noin greeted Relena as she walked into the hotel suite. Relena Gave Noin a grin as she walked in, "How was He today?" she finished as a small excited black haired boy ran out, attaching himself to her leg. Noin sighed wearily with a smirk, "busy. Very, very busy." Meridian looked down at the boy, Relena picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Can you say hello to Mr. Meridian?" Relena whispered to the small boy with the large hazel eyes. The boy looked up at him, with a friendly smile "Hullo. My name is Gabriel and I am 3 years old." It was amazing how clearly the child spoke and his smile could melt the coldest of hearts. Relena smiled at her son, then looking over at Noin, "well, I thought we might go see the zoo today. Sorry for having you babysit today- I know it's not really your job." Relena apologized with genuine sincerity to Noin. Noin shook her head, "No Prob. So your going to miss your own 20th birthday party?" Relena put Gabe down, and nodded. "Absolutely, I am tired of balls, dances and anything to do with social events. Anyway there will be a bigger one when I get to be 21. We are leaving for earth tomorrow since my business here is done and I promised Gabe three weeks ago that we would see the zoo before we left."Noin smiled to herself, 'So we will be going back. Zechs, I am coming home.' Relena disappeared for a moment, then came back dressed in a pair of wide leg jeans and a royal blue silk halter top, her long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, She no longer looked like "Queen of the World", she looked like a normal young woman taking her son to the zoo. Meridian looked at the women and the boy, "are we ready?" he asked with his smooth deep voice. 

'Leaving tomorrow? Maybe I can do something about that.' Meridian thought to himself slyly. 

  
  


The four walked around the colony L2's Zoo for hours admiring all the animals that resided there. Noin noticed how closely Meridian followed Relena, or how he was always touching her shoulder , she also noticed how Relena tired to shrug off his touches politely and distance herself from him. Noin closed her eyes, 'How sad. She is still rejecting every man who tries to come near her, guess she will never forget him.' Gabriel pulled on Noin's hand, pulling her back in to the moment. 'Aunt Noin, look at dat." He said excitedly pointing at the flamingo in front of him, Noin laughed. As the day wore on, Gabe grew tired and Relena was carrying him most of the way back to the hotel. Meridian walked the ladies back to their hotel suite, noticing how sweet Relena looked with her son- she almost looked like a child herself, he thought. Reaching their suite, Noin took the sleeping boy from Relena and left her to say goodnight to Meridian. Meridian looked the young woman over quietly, nervously anticipating his next move. Relena looked at him hastily, trying to decide what to say to him to make him go- she was already annoyed with his presence due to his incessant need to touch her, compliment her or just his blatant passes at her. "Well, thank you for the lovely evening, We enjoyed your company." He looked at her, touching her shoulder again( she wanted to scream at him to stop in her mind)"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay just a while longer?" he asked her, moving in on her closer- almost to kiss her. She moved away from him briskly, breaking his hold on her- then passing him a regal but icy smile. " I am afraid not. I miss home, I have been away for a few months due to conference after conference. Gabriel has never met his uncle and I Noin Misses him too."She replied, relief to be going home sinking in her heart. Meridian saw this as rejection and simply said icily"Safe Journey then, Minister Peacecraft." Relena sighed with relief as he walked away. She slipped in the doors and locked it, watching Noin, whom was spying on her with Meridian. Relena chucked at Noin, whom her brother had sent with her as her personal guard. "I am glad you where watching, he didn't take that well." Relena walked over to the couch, falling on to it's soft cushions and closing her eyes wearily. Noin turned and looked at the younger girl with a bit of sadness, "You still care for him don't you?" Relena opened her eyes and looked at Noin thoughtfully, "Honestly, I don't know. It's been three years since I last saw him and his missions were important. He didn't have time for princesses that always had a knack for getting themselves in trouble." Relena answered, deep in thought. Noin walked to the bar, pouring two glasses of club soda, then handing Relena one and sitting across from her. "Your so much like your brother at times, both of you are good at hiding your true feelings." Noin thought out loud. Relena rolled her eyes amused," Damn Heredity. Well, I do sometimes wonder what he is doing and how his life has changed- but I do that very little. I have no idea if he ever loved me or if I was just a mission of his. He was always busy, but I have a busy life myself." Noin closed her eyes too, and smiled "I miss earth. I love space, but I long to feel the warmth of sunshine. " Relena stared outside the window at the buildings below, "Yes, the colonies are beautiful. Gabriel has never been out of the colonies, he is so much like his mother. I miss her a lot, I know I can never replace her." Noin opened her eyes, seeing the single tear that sparkled off Relena's white cheek. "Relena, it was a mechanical failure. She didn't know it was going to happen, but she knew she made a intelligent choice when she picked you as his Godmother. He is a happy child." Relena wiped away her tear, "Thank you, Noin. I hope my brother realizes what a gem you really are. Well, We better get some sleep - we have a long journey home." Noin smiled at her friend, "Goodnight, Relena." 

  
  


"Mom, what is dat?" Gabriel climbed in Relena's lap, looking out the window of the shuttle -hazel eyes gleaming with excitement. Relena stroked her sons back gently- trying to keep him still, "That is Earth, where we are going now." She whispered in his ear. "Gabriel, never forget how beautiful earth looks from afar." She whispered to him, recalling the very same words her adopted father spoke to her a few years before. 'Oh father, please give me strength to be a good mother for him,' She thought as she looked out at the blue and green earth below the shuttle. She stared down at her adopted son, whom was now curled up on her lap-holding a old teddy bear some one had given her long ago. She watched him sleeping, she silently remembered who gave her that teddy bear. 'Heero, what are you doing now? Wherever you are, I hope you are happy.' She thought to herself. Noin sat beside her, sleeping also, leaving Relena to her own thoughts. The Shuttle was unloading, Gabriel held on to Relena's hand as if he feared losing her. In the limo, Gabriel was very quiet, taking everything in. "What do you think, Gabe?" Noin asked the little boy next to her. The boy's hazel eyes were huge with amazement, "It is beautiful." Noin just gave his little hand a squeeze and smiled warmly at the child," It's just the beginning, son." Relena watched her son, tottle from one window to the next in the limo as they pulled up to the Peacecraft manor. Relena pointed to Milliardo, whom was standing outside along with a crowd of people who was awaiting their return, "Gabriel- that is your uncle Milliardo" . He gave his sister a tight hug in welcome, "Welcome Home, little sister. I have missed you. Now where is the surprise you spoke of?" Relena stepped back and pulled Gabriel in front of her, whom was hiding behind her leg. Relena Picked Gabe up, "Gabriel, this is your uncle Milliardo. Can you say hello?" Gabe just gave Zechs a shy smile, Zech's face melted in compassion for the boy. Noin was giving Zechs her own greeting while Relena was looking around at the others that had gathered to welcome her home. Gabe brought her in to the present by pulling on her hand, "momma,' he whined for Relena's attention. She looked down on her little boy with a warm smile. "Welcome Home, Gabriel." She said as he lead her away from the crowd, wanting to explore everything. Relena felt the warmth of the afternoon sun, 'Welcome home ' she thought to herself.

  
  
  
  


The sounds of the ever busy auto shop, the clanks of wrenches falling to the cement, the occasional curses from Duo whenever something went wrong and Hilde's laughter from hearing Duo's curses sounded him. Heero had been helping Duo and Hilde with their shop for about a month, while he figured out what he was going to do next. A solider without a war to fight, often left a confused man, but all was peaceful for the present time and he was glad of it. The day had grown late and the three (Duo, Hilde, and Heero) Was now at Duo and Hilde's home, watching the eleven o'clock news. Halfway listening to the tv, Heero began to drift into sleep until heard the newscaster say, "In happier news, Foreign minister Relena Peacecraft returned to earth today after a 3 month tour of the colonies." Heero's eyes snapped open, immediately locked on the tv. On the screen Relena stood, he studied her. She had blossomed in to a gorgeous young woman, her honey blonde hair was waist length, she had grown a few inches and filled out in all the right places. She gave the reporter a weary smile as he asked her" Minister Peacecraft, what are you going to do now that you have returned to earth?" She laughed at the question, "I am going to take a long vacation for a while," Heero noticed the changes in her words. She was no longer the little girl whom begged him to kill her when she was 15, now she was a beautiful, mature woman. Looking at the two forms sleeping next to each other on the couch, he left quietly. A minute or two later, Duo woke up as so did Hilde. "Where did Heero go?" Hilde asked with a yawn, cuddling closer to her fiancees body. Duo glanced at the Tv, seeing a picture of Relena fly across the screen in the news recap, he laughed "I know where he went." Hilde saw it too and smiled. "So he still does care for her?" Duo shrugged, "I am tired, you coming to bed?" he asked Hilde, playfulness hidden in his voice. Hilde picked up on his idea, "Ok, your it Braid Boy." She stood up, tagged him and ran off toward the bedroom. "Oh no you don't Hildy girl," He laughed and ran after her.

  
  


Relena sat on the balcony railing, looking at the lights of town below. Turning around, and walking back to the desk, and staring at the many computer parts that she had removed from her laptop. 'Hmm, Relena- you always take things apart and can't figure out how to put them back together,' she thought frustrated at herself, 'like your life,' as she put all the parts back in the respective spots. Replacing a few of them in the little light there was, she noticed a slight jump in the light. She heard a few very quiet footsteps on the balcony. She didn't have to turn around- she already knew who it was, in the three years he had been away she still knew the sounds of his footsteps. "Hello, Heero." She spoke clearly aloud. He stood in the moonlight of the balcony, still she didn't look up from her task at hand. "Good evening Relena." the monotone voice replied, walking towards her. She turned around to look at him. He had indeed changed, he had gotten taller and more muscular. She smiled softly at him- her blue eyes shined with amazement that he would come see her. "You came to finish the job?" She asked him with a chuckle. "No,' is all he said. Relena sensed that she had somehow hurt his feelings. "It has been a while, hasn't it? Sit down and tell me how life has treated you." She stood up and walked to the balcony, having a seat on her favorite chair. He sat in the chair across from her, noticing how much she had grown. She no longer had the "Queen of the World" look about her, she was dressed in a pair of jersey PJ's with a tummy top and a drawstring pair of pants that exposed her thin stomach and belly button (Which was pierced, he noticed, shocked she would ever do it). He noticed that she was no longer uncomfortable around him, she no longer had to talk to fill the silence between them, tonight she seemed so relaxed.. Closing her eyes and quietly enjoying the warm breeze that softly blew all around them. "Three years. It has been a while." He mused aloud. Relena, looked over at him with a warm smile," I thought I would never see you again. The time has changed you." He looked into her blue eyes and for once smiled sweetly, " And it has also changed you. It took a while for me to get adjusted to a peaceful lifestyle, but I think it is a good way of living." Relena looked at him, the downward at her feet," It has not been easy. My life has changed dramatically in the past three months and I was unprepared for it." Heero studied her figure in the moonlight, "why? Life is always changing." Relena stood up and reached for his hand slowly, " Let me show you why my life changed." Uncertainly he took her hand and followed her into her room -then to a adjoining room. "There he is," She whispered into his ear softly, pointing at a small boy whom was peacefully sleeping on a large bed by the window, the moonlight from the window giving him an angelic glow. Heero's thoughts were all over the place, How could she have a child? Relena touched his hand and lead him back to the balcony. Sitting down again, she rested her head on her knees. "His name is Gabriel. He is my son. " Heero sat down, unable to speak. Relena looked up and saw the questions in his eyes. "He was the son of my friend from the academy. She had gotten married and moved to the colonies a few years ago. I was on L4 on business when Gabriel was born and Marianne asked me to be his godmother, Figuring nothing would ever happen to her I agreed. Three months ago, She and her husband was on a shuttle that had engine problems. The shuttle blew up and I got Gabe." She Explained to him, staring deep into his Prussian blue eyes. He smiled as he watched her stand up and sit on the balcony railing next to him. He stood up behind her, softly touching her shoulder. Relena moved in closer to him, He moved closer to her, almost close enough to kiss her. They seemed to have the same idea, moving closer, finally ending up in a soft kiss. Relena suddenly realized what she was doing, abruptly breaking away from him. Looking up at the moon, she fought back the tears that threatened to reveal themselves, "Heero, We can't do this again. I don't want to get hurt again. " her voice barely a whisper. Heero slipped his arms around her waist, "I am not going to hurt you." he whispered softly in her ear - then let go. Relena regained her composure, then got her bravery up to turn back to him, but when she turned back around- He had disappeared like he was never there. She sighed with relief, 'Just like old times, Hai?' she thought to herself as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

  
  


"Relena, are you ready yet?" She heard Noin call from outside the bedroom door. Relena looked into the large Oval mirror that stood before her, she stared at the reflection of the young woman that stared back at her. The Black silk Chinese style dress had silver embroidery and two slits that went up midthigh. She practiced her smile in the mirror, she had told Zechs that she didn't want a Birthday party- but he claimed it was the High councils idea as a welcome home. She knew Zechs felt bad she didn't go to her party on L2, she almost refused to go to this party but she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. She looked toward the door, "Coming Ms. Noin." Noin gasped with surprise when she saw Relena's outfit, Relena looked down at her dress "Too Risque?" she asked with amusement. Noin chuckled, "no. It's just different to see you wearing something like that." Gabriel came running to her from down hall. "Mom!" the little boy jumped into Relena's arms. "Uncle Zechs told me to come get you, he say everyone is waiting." Gabriel told his mother. Relena looked at Noin with a smirk, "To the Sharks, James." She quipped in a rich snob voice. Noin let out a loud laugh, and gave her a light push "go on", she said between chuckles. 

  
  


Zechs watched as his sister danced with dignitaries and citizens alike. He knew she was really hiding her disappointment, she had begged him to cancel the party-although the council was set on having a welcoming/birthday party for here. She had grown up so much since she was fifteen, now at twenty she was much more of a adult than she should be. He felt a pang of sadness, knowing part of her adolescence had been stolen from her due to her having to take on the duties of being peace minister and Queen. "What are you thinking about?" he heard a familiar female voice behind him. Noin. He looked over his shoulder, Noin looked stunning. She had a long sky blue dress on and her blueish-black hair in it's normal style. She walked over, leaning over the railing -noticing what he was looking at. He looked her up and down, "Relena and How she looks just like our mother. She has grown up so quickly. My Noin, you look beautiful tonight. " Noin blushed, looking down unto the Mansion's ballroom. " There is a call from Minister Faircloth in your office, he said it was urgent." Noin informed Zechs, almost sorry to interrupt his thoughts. Zechs hurried to his office, fearing bad news from the colonies. Faircloth's red face appeared across the vid link. "Good evening Minister," Zechs greeted the call in his usual calmness. The minister was sweating and his face was red from across the link, "Mr. Peacecraft. I bear bad news. I fear your sisters life is in danger." the Minister gasped . Zechs gave the monitor a questioning look, "How so?" Is all he said. "We had been missing a member of the peace council here, Meridian Chen, he had not been seen for a few days and we feared he wasn't well. So authorities entered his apartment this afternoon, in his apartment we found many different pictures of Ms. Peacecraft as well as a shuttle ticket to earth. The reason we are concerned is that in his journals we learned of his obsession with her, and his plans to assassinate her, as well as the packaging for a new handgun he purchased. He felt she had rejected him and quoted, "If she is not mine-she will not live." " The minister finished, sweat drops rolling from his large forehead. Right at that moment, screams from the party was heard and the faint sounds of a gunshot. "Too late." is all Zechs said, ending the transmission and running to see the commotion, fearing what the minister said was true. He looked over the balcony over the ballroom. Zechs closed his eyes, "Not again."

  
  


Relena felt the bullet tear into her stomach with a wave of pain, falling to the ground, she felt a pair of arms catch her. Heero, she smiled as the pain set in. He put his hand over the gushing bullet wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't worry about me now. Take care of Gabriel." She whispered to him- feeling the effect of the blood loss. He spoke softly, she saw his mouth was moving, but could not hear his words as she drifted in to unconsciousness. Heero held Relena as the medics were arriving, his white dress shirt now stained red from her blood. "Relena," is all he could say as the paramedics carried the unconscious princess away from the party. No one, but Gabriel (whom remained through this whole thing) noticed the tear that rolled down the perfect solider's cheek.

  
  


48 hours later In the hospital, a crowd sat about a large waiting room. Noin was in uncomfortable plastic chair stroking Zechs hair, trying to soothe his frazzled nerves. Quatre and Duo sat with Dorothy and Hilde, drinking their fourth pot of coffee. Heero sat in the corner with Gabriel sleeping on his lap. Gabriel somehow sensed that Heero was important to his mom and had attached himself to Heero since Relena had been shot. A doctor entered the room and everyone looked up in anticipation, he had a grim expression on his face, "no change." is all he had said. Heero had enough waiting, he picked Gabe up and walked in to the hospital room. Relena laid on the bed, white skin pale against the black, now blood stained dress she had worn. Gabriel laid his head on Heero's shoulder, "is mommy dead?" the little boy asked with fear in his voice. Heero looked in to the little boy's hazel eyes, " No Son, she is just asleep. She will be ok."his voice had lost it's coldness and he patted Gabriel's back comfortantingly. The little boy had cried himself to sleep on Heero's shoulder, Heero laid the sleeping boy on the foot of the bed at Relena's feet. He touched her hand, stroking it softly "Relena, please don't leave me . I love you." Relena's eyes fluttered at his touch, slowing adjusting to the darkness of the room. "Ugh.. I am still alive? I didn't know being dead felt so bad " a weak voice from the bed replied. Relena was trying to sit up. Heero looked up with relief, "That is because you aren't dead. please try to lie still." She smiled weakly, looking at Heero "I thought I just heard you say you loved me. I must be dead." she chuckled and gave a light cough due to the oxygen tube up her nose. Heero looked deeply into Relena's blue eyes, " No I meant it. Relena, I love you." he leaned over her carefully, and gave her a gentle kiss. Heero stared at Relena, She squeezed his hand. " I love you, Heero." she whispered softly, almost afraid to say it aloud. Heero sat next to Relena on the bed, and she laid he head on his chest. He sat there silently stroking her hair. "Your going to disappear again are you?" she asked, closing her eyes. "No, I'll be here." is all she heard him say as she drifted off to sleep.

  
  


A few days later, Relena was released from the hospital and Heero stayed with her- helping her recover and watching Gabriel so that Noin could return to her duties with Zechs. Relena was told that she would need to rest a week to fully recover, that she was lucky that the bullet had missed any major organs. Heero suggested that they go on a small vacation to the coast, his ulterior motive being that he knew the man who had shot Relena, Meridian Chen's trial was during the week and he knew it would upset Relena to be there. Zechs said he would handle the man, Heero knew the man would be punished to death if Zechs was handling his case as well as Relena did, but he didn't want her there to see it. Reluctantly, Relena had agreed to go away with him for the week. Now, sitting on the beach with her and Gabriel, he realized that he had done the right thing by taking her away for a while. Her eyes gleamed in the orange light of the fading sun as she watched Gabriel play in between the waves with amazement. Heero watched her stare at the small boy, noticing how very beautiful she had grown to be. She had a gentle nature that she often hid the ice queen masque, and it revealed itself the most when she was with Gabriel. She was so caring and motherly to the little boy, telling him fairy tales, playing tag with him and singing him lullabies- Heero almost didn't believe she was the same young woman he had met five years ago. Relena leaned against his chest, body relaxed and closing her eyes in the warmth of the fading sun. Heero wrapped his arm around her waist gently, careful avoid the bandages covering her bullet wound. "Relena, are you alright?" Relena opened her Blue eyes, and looked up in to his with a smile, "Yeah. I was thinking about how nice this is compared to my usual schedule. I am quickly tiring of one conference after another. I wish I could take the time to spend more time with Gabriel, Lord knows he deserves a normal family." Heero stroked her back gently, holding her closer "Relena, I forgot to give you your birthday present." "Nani? My birthday was a week ago, I didn't want anything anyway-but thank you." She looked up at him as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. He gave it to her, she opened it with shaky hands. Inside, lay a silver ring with a diamond embedded in the center. He looked at her, his usual cold blue eyes had lost their chill and had a question in them. "Will you marry me?" He asked her, his voice had lost it's monotone status and now had hope in it. Relena smiled at him, then kissed him softly. "Of course." She whispered in his ear, he gave her a warm embrace as Gabriel came running up to the spot they were sitting at. Gabriel sat down on Heero's lap, "Tired?" Relena asked Gabriel. The little boy nodded. "Let's go then." Heero replied, his monotone voice had returned to it's normal state. Relena smiled as she held Heero's hand, watching Gabriel lay his head on his soon to be fathers shoulder. ' Mrs. Heero Yuy, that's scary.' She thought almost laughing at herself. They arrived back at the Beach Villa, Relena had given Gabe a bath and was tucking him in to bed when the little boy turned his hazel eyes at her," Momma, is Heero going to be my daddy?" Relena kissed Gabe's cheek as she pulled the sheets up to the boy's chin, "Sure. I bet he'd like that." Gabriel gave Relena a wide toothed grin," I would like it too. I love Daddy. Mom, will you sing to me?" Relena looked down at her son, stroking his hair "Alright, but you have to go sleep after this ok?" Gabe nodded. Relena began to sing softly "Hush child, don't you cry. Wipe away those tear drops from your eyes..." (Silent Lucidity- Queensryche). He was asleep by the time she finished the song. She had stood up and turned around to leave the room when she noticed Heero had been standing in the doorway watching her. Relena walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead softly, watching his "son" sleeping in the darkness. Finally- I have a family, Heero thought to himself with a smile, pulling his hold on Relena tighter. "We are lucky to have him. He has a innocence that the past has yet to take from him." Relena mused in a whisper, then yawning softly. Heero realized that Relena was tired, He released his hold on her and took her hand. As they went to sleep, Heero stayed up just a little longer to watch Relena sleep. The pain medication she had taken always makes her sleep right away, in the moonlight her golden hair rested on her cheek. She gripped the teddy bear he had given her years ago lightly in her arms, a smile crossed her lips signifying that the dreams she was in was pleasant. Heero laid down and closed his eyes, thinking about his past and his soon to be wife.

  
  
  
  


Four Months later, Relena found herself standing in front of that same oval mirror again. But this time, her smile was real. She worked to smooth out the small wrinkles in the simple white slip dress she decided was the perfect wedding dress for her. She left her waist length hair down, a wreath of white lilies and violet orchids adorned her brow. Hilde stood with her, adjusting her own violet slip dress- one much like Relena's. Sally and Catherine were also straightening their dresses nervously and chatting with each other. "Relena?" Sally's voice brought Relena back to earth. "Hmm? Sorry- was out in la la land."Relena looked over at Sally, with a small embarrassed smile. Hilde chuckled, Sally shook her head with a laugh, "They say they are ready for us now." Relena gathered her composure nervously, "right." as the ladies made their way out of her bedroom and down the staircase to the Ballroom. Outside the Ballroom doors, Relena stopped to take in the scene. The path from the Balcony's patio to the Garden was lined with flowers, the sun shone down brightly. The birds was singing and there was a feeling of serenity that washed over her. At the end of the flower's path was the Gazebo, now decorated in many different flowers, where Heero stood with the priest. Heero was dressed in a simple black suit, which looked like he borrowed from Duo because of it's white priest collar that peeked through the black suit. She turned around to see the others gathering in the spots, Duo and Hilde first, then Trowa and Catherine, next Wufei ( Whom grumbled about this duty, but did it out of respect for Heero) and Sally. Relena stepped to the back and held her sons hand, Gabriel would be the one to give her away. Milliardo was supportive of this idea, although he should be the one to give her away- he thought it would be a honor to her son. She looked down at the little boy, whom stood in his suit calmly. The soft sounds of a violin began to play, signaling it was time to begin. Duo turned to Relena from the front of the line, giving her a thumbs up sign and then escorted Hilde out into the garden. Finally the line ended up with her and Gabriel. Gabe escorted his mom out into the garden, commanding a smile from everyone whom watched them, even Quatre whom was playing the violin. At the end of the path, Gabriel put Relena's hand in Heero' s, said "Take care of Mommy" softly, the ran over to Noin and Zechs. Noin and Zechs held hands, they had just gotten married a month before. Zechs let the little boy sit on his lap, and smiled on at his sister as he watched the priest marry the happy couple. Finally, The priest turned to Heero, "you may kiss the bride," He said and they did. Gabriel smiled and ran over to his parents as they broke their kiss, "May I present the Yuy family." The Priest announced as the camera's took a picture.

  
  


Joyful tears welled up in Relena's eyes as she held the picture, ' That was a happy day' She thought.

  
  
  
  


****************************FIN********************************************

  
  
  
  


Note: I do not own Gundam wing or anything of the such, so please do not sue me! The story is nothing but pure sap, so Heero and Relena fans got nuts! Hope you liked it. R&R much appreciated. 


End file.
